


The Kindle

by Peixesgal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peixesgal/pseuds/Peixesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee Finds a litter of kittens in an alleyway and brings them home to Tavros. Who is allergic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kindle

The small apartment was quiet, apart from the T.V. That was mumbling quietly. A figure sat slightly slumped on the worn, tattered couch, gazing intently at the drama unfolding on the screen in front of him.  The newest challenge on the current season of RuPaul was posing difficult for more than a few contestants, and tensions were running high. Tavros Nitram was completely involved in the newest squabble between the contestants, and therefore didn’t notice the front door swing open. A large, damp box preceded to come through the door, followed by a dripping wet hooded figure; who promptly tripped over the floor mat and almost fell.

“ _Shit_.”  A whisper of a swear slipped out of the sweater, before the box was leaned against the wall for a fraction of a second so the figure could remove the hood. the unruly scruff of Gamzee Makara’s hair became visible, followed by his (now ruined) paint smeared face, and dopey grin. He shook his head, attempting to remove some of the water that seeped through his hood, but quickly grabbed the box properly again when a slight shuffling noise was heard from the inside of the cardboard. The gangly clown lover did his best to creep through the hallway that lead past the living room to his room, only to jump out of his skin to the sound of Tavros sneezing.

“Gamzee, what did you bring home this time?” The hispanic man’s voice got louder as he walked through the doorway and into the hallway. He came to a standstill when he saw his boyfriend standing there; paralyzed and dripping wet. A faint mewing comes from the box.  “Dude. You know I’m allergic.”

“Aw, come on Tavbro! I couldn't just up and leave the little motherfuckers out in the rain! I heard them little ones from the ally and I waited with ‘em for a whole fuckin’ hour. They don’t have a mama Tavbro, we gotta take care of ‘em!” Gamzee looked like one of the kittens himself; big wide eyes and pouting lips. Tavros sighed. His boyfriend was always bringing home this that or the other thing. Once, he spent an extravagant amount of money on a unicycle that he still can’t manage to ride - not that he didn’t try. Another time, he brought home two huge boxes of bike horns from the warehouse where he used to work. Tavros had to help him carry in the boxes from the old van, they were so heavy. Apparently a pallet fell, and they were selling the horns at extremely discounted prices for the employees, and Gam thought it would be a good idea to buy two huge boxes of them. Forevermore, Tavros would be tripping over the damned things, especially if he went to get a glass of water at three AM, and had to be quiet. Even so, Gamzee had always followed the one rule tavros really had. Don’t bring animals into the house. Tavros had a serious allergy to them, and he hated his prescription allergy pills. They made him sluggish and drowsy. He sneezed again, louder and more harsh than the last. If he didn’t take an allergy pill now he would get a stuffy nose, and it would only get worse from there.

“You know I love animals, Gam, but I just can’t have one in the house. you know that.” The shorter man flipped open the top of the box to reveal the slightly damp kindle of five.

“I can’t put them out in that cold again Tavros. They’ll die.” The sudden switch caught Tavros’s attention. Gamzee sounded so somber, but so ernest. heaving a sigh, He walked forward to take a better peek at the little wriggling bundles in the box. Two were bright orange, males most likely. one was white and black, one was calico, and one, the smallest of them all, was pure white. It looked up at Tavros just as he peeked in at them, and gave its biggest, most squeaky mew.   _Shit_ , he thought. _I can practically feel myself giving in_ _. I can’t say n_ _o to that._ He looked up at his boyfriend, still giving him his most pleading look, his big eyes filled with hope, and determination. Or to him.  “...Fine. But we have to find homes for them by the end of the month, ok? I have a big project for work due soon, and I can’t be messed up on my allergy meds while I’m trying to work.” Gamzee’s face lit up like the sun, right after it peaks over the horizon for the first  true light of day.

“Awh thank-you Tavbro! I promise I’ll up and find these little motherfuckers the best homes!”  Tavros couldn't help but to smile with Gamzee. He could see him shuddering with the effort of trying not to jump with joy, lest he shake or drop the kittens.

“Alright, now go put them down in the livingroom, and wipe your face off. You look ridiculous. After you are done, we can get them a better box, and some blankets. I think I have those bags of litter and cat food left from when everyone came over for christmas, and Nepeta demanded her cat come too.”

*****************************************************************************

It had been two weeks since the kittens had come to stay at the makara-nitram residence. they occupied a corner of the living room, fenced off with some particle board. Tavros had never seen gamzee take so much care for something that wasn't his facepaint. Every day gamzee would clean the little litter box, give the kittens fresh water and food, and then headed off to work. Once he got home, he would check the litter again, and then spend three hours playing with them. On a tuesday, Karkat came over.

“Come on Karbro! They make fine ass pets. And you don’t have to take them on walks, or teach them anything!” Gamzee  had been trying to convince Karkat since he walked through the door. They were now sitting in front of the corner that was blocked off for the kittens, watching them waddla and tumble about.

“Why, in the ever loving fuck would I want such a lame pet.” the messy ginger haired boy glared down at the kittens, and watched in disdain as one of the ginger boys attacked his twin brother. The two orange cats rolled and twisted with each other, but it was obvious who was the stronger, more dominant one. after a moment of watching Karkat reached over the wooden board, and plucked him from his brother, getting scratched and bitten in the process.

“This little shitstain sure is pissy.” He lifted her to his face, getting a closer look. The kitten stared right back at him. after a moment though it squirmed its way toward his face, and licked his nose. Gamzee beemed.

“He likes you! looks like you and this sweet little orange fluff where, like, made for eachother!”  Tavros glanced over from his place on the couch, and was a little surprised to see Karkat begin to soften.

“Maybe… OW!” The kitten, done with being confined, decided to bite Karkats nose. Tavros couldn’t help but to laugh.

“Yep, it sure seems like the two of you were made for eachother, Karkat.”

“Well if the little fucker wants to live with me it better learn to respect its leader.” Karkat grumbled. He had put the kitten down, and it had climbed up into his lap, settled, and was now purring contently. After another hour and a half, Karkat left, kitten (now named Calven) in tow.

“One down, four to go.” Tavros mumbled, looking at Connie’s brothers and sisters. most of them were still running around, playing with Gamzee, but the smallest, the all white one, was in the corner on the pile of blankets, sleeping away. As though she knew that Tavros was looking at her, she woke up, and blinked at him a few times before resting her head again, and going back to sleep.

***********************************************

“She’s Perfect! Thank you so much Gamzee!” Nepeta said in parting, walking out the door from a two hour visit. She had spent the entire time choosing a kitten, and then seeing another do something cute, and choosing it instead. She had finally settles on the little calico, naming her Pounce. Tavros thought it was a little bit of a ridiculous name, but she seems to like it well enough, and as long as the cats were happy, Gamzee could care less. The boys still had two more visitors, Rose and her older sister said they were coming down to see the kittens. Tavros hoped that they would take the last of the kittens off their hands, as Rose had eluded to over the phone. One for her, One for her sister Roxy, and one for their mother, for her birthday.

“Tav, come look at these little motherfuckers for a minute.” Gamzee had just come back from getting them fresh water. The hispanic man got up from his place at the kitchen table, and moved into the living room. Walking closer to the ‘kitten corner’ as gamzee had dubbed it, he saw the three remaining kittens all  nestled together in the middle of their space, not even on their blankets. Their tiny eyes were shut, and their little bodies were rising and falling slowly. the white one was sort of in the middle of the other two, curled right around itself. Again, as if it knew that Tavros was watching her, she opened her eyes, and stared at him for a bit. before stretching and falling back asleep. Tavros was so entranced by the runt that he was startled when the doorbell went off.

“I’ll grab it.” as expected, Tav was met by two blond and slender women.

“Hello, Tavros.” Rose always sort of creeped Him out a little. She was far too polite, and he could never tell if she was joking with him or not. Her sister however, was far too bubbly. Mostly because she was constantly drinking bubbly.

“Heyyyyyyyyy Tavros! Hows it hangin’!”

“hey guys, come in. The kittens are over here.”  After letting the two in, they went straight to the animals.

“Ohhh they are sooooooooo cute!”  Roxy exclaimed. she immediately picked up the Orange one, and plopped down on the ground to snuggle and play with it. Rose took a little more time with her choice, but finally bent down to gently lift up the black and white one. Where The orange one Roxy was playing with was very vocal, the one rose currently held was almost completely silent, save for the almost silent purring that started from the moment she picked him up.

“Jaspers.” she mumbled. “Jaspers the second.” Tavros was again surprised at the emotion that the little kittens could bring out in people. He has never seen Rose look so…  so happy. They all play with the kittens for a while, and Roxy chooses a name for her boy, Frigglish. Yet another ridiculous name, Tavros thinks. When its time for the girls to leave, Gamzee looks a little forlorn. _He’s gonna miss them._ Tavros thinks. he looks down at the runt of the litter, the white one, who he was playing with the whole time. it stares knowingly up at him.

“Well, we must be off. Tavros pass me over the other one, so i can bring it to my mother later.” Rose holds out her hand expectantly.

“I, um, I’m sorry Rose, but Gamzee and I decided to keep this one.” Everyone notices as gamzee’s head whips around to look at his boyfriend in utter shock.

“Ah… I see.” Rose looks at Tavros sternly, but then she smiles. “I noticed that you were attached to that one. Its fine. Mother has more than enough cats already anyways. We will simply have to get her some bath bombs or something.” A blush creeps up Tavros’ face, but he smiles.

Thanks, Rose. See you later. And it was nice seeing you again Roxy. Make sure you, uh, get a carrier for … Frigglish? On the flight back.”

********************************

After final goodbyes had been sent, and the women were gone, Gamzee flipped.

“Are we really gonna keep the little motherfucker!? Really!?” Tavros smiled back at his beaming boyfriend.

“Yeah. And I was thinking, if its ok with you, we could name her Tinkerbell?” Gamzee nodded enthusiastically, and they embraced, being careful not to squish their new kitten. A few days later, they got her a little collar with a little bell on it. A month later, Tavros ran out of allergy medication, and was stuck with perpetual sniffles and sneezes for a week while he waited for a new prescription. _But it was worth it_ he thought as he sat on the couch, snuggled up with Gamzee in his arms and under blankets. Tinkerbell was balanced in between them purring loudly, and giving off heat. _It was definitely worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I haven't posted anything in AGES. I am SO SORRY. this first year at university has been crazy. This is a birthday gift to the wonderful cosplayer eli-knightofdoom.tumblr.com who asked for gamtav fluff with cats. I hope I delivered! I hope you had a fantastic birthday. as for anyone who has read my other works, i know. more gamtav. apparently its all i write. I love it though. and i mean this time its SFW sooooo??? I hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
